Regular Eds
by The Eds Rock
Summary: What would happen if the Eds got summer jobs at the park Mordecai and Rigby work at?
1. Chapter 1

**REGULAR EDS**

Chapter 1

One summer morning at the park, Benson had just called his employees outside for a meeting.

"Okay, everyone. I have an announcement to make," Benson said.

Muscle Man had a mischievous look on his face. "You know who else has an announcement to make?" he interrupted.

"If you say 'your mom', you're fired!" Benson threatened. He was annoyed with Muscle Man's constant 'my mom' jokes.

"MY MOM!" Muscle Man exclaimed.

"GET OUT!" Benson shouted angrily.

"Haha, it was worth it," Muscle Man said. He and High-Five Ghost high-fived each other and ran off.

Benson just sighed in frustration. "Anyway, we have three newcomers who'll be working with us for the summer," he continued.

"Oh, boy!" Pops exclaimed happily. "I can't wait to meet them. When do they arrive?"

"They should be here sometime this afternoon," Benson answered.

"Ya think we can get them to do our work for us?" Rigby whispered to Mordecai. He hoped Benson wouldn't hear what he said.

Unfortunately, he did.

"I HEARD THAT!" Benson shouted.

"Chill, Benson. I was just joking," Rigby said.

"I don't want you two being bad influences on them," Benson told Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hey, we're not bad influences," Rigby retorted.

"I think he's mostly talking about you, Rigby," Mordecai joked.

"NO, HE'S NOT! SHUT UP!" Rigby shouted at Mordecai.

"All right, that's enough!" Benson interrupted. "When the newcomers arrive, I want you all to meet them and make them feel welcome. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Mordecai, Rigby, Pops & Skips replied in unison.

"Good. Now, get back to work," Benson said.

* * *

The Eds were riding a bus and they were on their way to the park. Edd and Eddy were sitting next to each other while Ed was sitting on the seat behind them.

Ed and Edd were excited about their new summer jobs but Eddy wasn't.

"Man, I can't believe our parents are makin' us get summer jobs," Eddy grumbled with his arms folded.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Eddy," Edd commented. "Having summer jobs will better prepare us for adulthood."

"I don't wanna spend my whole summer vacation working, Double-D," Eddy complained.

"You'll need to obtain a career eventually, Eddy. You can't spend the rest of your life scamming people for money," Edd explained.

"Sure, I can. I don't need you to tell me how to make cash, Double-D. Do you know who I think I am?"

"Unfortunately, yes,"

"What kinda summer jobs did we get, Double-D?" Ed asked.

"Groundskeeping, Ed," Edd answered.

"What's that?"

"A groundskeeper is someone who maintains a park for functional and aesthetic purposes,"

"Oh, great. So, we gotta take care of some stupid park all summer?" Eddy interrupted.

"That's correct, Eddy," Edd replied.

"Sounds like fun," Ed commented, unaware of how wrong he was.

"That's the spirit, Ed," Edd said.

Eddy groaned and slid down in his seat. "It's gonna be a _long_ summer," he said.

* * *

**In this story, the Eds are 15 while the Regular Show characters stay the same ages they are on the show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**REGULAR EDS**

Chapter 2

When the bus pulled up at the park entrance, the Eds got off the bus. Then, it drove away. The Eds stared at the park entrance for a moment.

"Well, here we are, gentlemen. The first day of our first summer job. Isn't this exciting?" Edd said excitedly. "Just think of it; responsibility. That's a sign of growing up, you know. A key to enter our social structure, a tip of the hat, a flag wave to the world proclaiming..."

Eddy was getting irritated. "All right, Double-D! We get the point already! Geez!" he interrupted.

The Eds entered the park and started walking down the long pathway that led to the house.

"Look!" Ed suddenly exclaimed. He pointed to a four-seater cart that was approaching them. Pops was waving at the Eds while driving the cart.

"He must be one of the groundskeepers," Edd said.

Ed and Edd waved back at Pops. Eddy snickered when he saw how large Pops's head was.

"Get a load of that guy's big head," Eddy taunted.

"He looks like a lollypop," Ed commented.

Ed and Eddy started laughing.

"Ed, Eddy, shame on you! You both should know better than to ridicule someone for their appearance," Edd scolded.

Pops stopped the cart and got out. Then, he walked over to the Eds.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Welcome to the park! I'm Pops," Pops greeted.

"It's very nice to meet you, Pops," Edd replied as he shook Pops's hand. "My name is Edd with two D's and I'm usually referred to as 'Double-D'. These are my friends, Ed and Eddy."

"You three have the same name? How interesting!"

"Yes, indeed it is,"

"Hello, friend," Ed said as he shook Pops's hand. "I like the size of your head. How did it get so big?"

"Ed, you're embarrassing him," Edd complained.

"Oh, that's quite all right," Pops replied. "You boys must be the new employees Benson mentioned earlier." Pops reached into his shirt pocket and took out three butterscotch ripple lollypops. "Here you go," he said as he handed them to the Eds. "I give lollypops to all park visitors."

"Cool! Free candy!" Ed exclaimed.

"Thank you, Pops," Edd said.

Ed and Edd each took a lollypop. Ed started sucking on his right away while Edd just held his in his hand. Edd didn't really want the lollypop because he knew it had sugar in it and that it would give him cavities but he took it anyway because he didn't want to hurt Pops's feelings.

"Ya got any jawbreakers?" Eddy asked disapprovingly.

Pops sulked. "No, I'm afraid I don't," he answered.

"Eddy, don't make Pops feel guilty," Edd said. "At least, he's generous enough to offer us candy."

"Lollypops are for babies, Double-D," Eddy argued.

"It's the thought that counts,"

"Whatever. I don't want it,"

"Okay, then," Pops replied sadly as he put the one lollypop he still had back inside his shirt pocket.

"I apologize for Eddy's rudeness, Pops. His social skills are in great need of improvement," Edd commented.

Pops perked up again. "Let me show you where you'll be staying for the summer," he said.

Pops and the Eds entered the cart and headed off to the park house.

* * *

"Here we are," Pops said when he and the Eds arrived at the house. "This is where I live."

"You mean you work here AND live here?" Eddy questioned.

"Cool," Ed said.

"How convenient," Edd commented.

"Oh, yes," Pops replied. "I have two other co-workers who live here too. Come inside and I'll introduce you to them."

Pops led the Eds into his house.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were in the living room, playing video games. Pops came into the room.

"Hello, Mordecai and Rigby," Pops greeted.

"Hey, Pops," Mordecai and Rigby greeted.

"The new employees are here,"

The Eds came into the room. Then, Ed suddenly gasped.

"LOOK, GUYS! CUTE ANIMALS!" Ed exclaimed, pointing at Mordecai and Rigby.

Ed laughed as he ran up to Mordecai and Rigby and hugged them.

"ED!" Edd and Eddy shouted as they rushed over to Ed.

Edd and Eddy tried to release Mordecai and Rigby from Ed's grip. Mordecai and Rigby could smell Ed's stinky armpits and they were grossed out by the smell.

"AW, MAN, YOU REEK!" Rigby complained.

"That's putting it mildly," Mordecai agreed.

"Ed, control yourself!" Edd instructed.

"Let 'em go, ya big lummox!" Eddy ordered.

Ed released Mordecai and Rigby, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Geez, Ed! Grow up, why don'tcha?" Eddy complained.

"I can't help it, Eddy! I LOVE animals," Ed replied.

"Tell me something I don't know,"

Mordecai and Rigby stood up and faced Ed.

"Dude, that was sick," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, man," Rigby agreed. "Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"

"You'll have to excuse Ed. He tends to be overly friendly," Edd said.

"Hey! Are you supposed to be a bird? I hate birds," Eddy said to Mordecai.

"Dude, I don't even know you," Mordecai responded, taken aback.

"Eddy, that was very rude!" Edd scolded. "What did I tell you earlier about ridiculing people for their appearances?"

"Birds are useless," Eddy commented, ignoring Edd.

Mordecai glared at Eddy. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Mordecai retorted.

Rigby stepped closer to Eddy. "Watch how you talk to my friend, you turd!" Rigby shouted angrily.

"You're the turd!" Eddy retorted.

"No, YOU are!"

"No, YOU are!"

"YOU are!"

"YOU are!"

"Eddy, Rigby, stop!" Pops interrupted. "We can _all_ be turds."

Edd, Eddy, Mordecai & Rigby gave Pops awkward stares.

"What's a turd?" Ed asked in a confused way.

Edd cleared his throat in an attempt to change the subject. "Let's try this again, shall we?" he said. Edd turned to Mordecai and Rigby. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm Double-D and these are my friends, Ed and Eddy."

"Nice to meet you, Double-D," Mordecai replied. "I'm Mordecai and this is my friend, Rigby."

"Why do they call you 'Double-D'?" Rigby asked curiously.

"My name is Edd also but with two D's. The three of us share similar names," Edd explained.

"Coooool," Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

"I apologize for their immature behavior," Edd said.

"That's okay," Mordecai replied. "Rigby is kind of immature too."

"I am not!" Rigby retorted.

Mordecai chuckled. "Yeah, sure," he said. "Anyway, welcome to the park."

"Thank you," Edd replied. "I'm looking forward to working here this summer."

"I'm not," Eddy grumbled. Everyone ignored him.

"Is the park manager available at the moment?" Edd questioned.

"You mean Benson? Yeah, he's in his office," Mordecai answered. "Be careful though. He can be a jerk sometimes."

"Where is his office located?"

"I can show you where it is," Pops offered.

"That would be great. Thank you, Pops," Edd replied.

"Later, guys," Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Rigby went back to playing video games while Pops led the Eds to Benson's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**REGULAR EDS**

Chapter 3

Benson was in his office when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in," Benson said.

The door opened and Pops entered the room.

"Hello, Benson," Pops greeted. "Our new employees are here."

"Alright, bring them in," Benson instructed.

The Eds entered the room. Then, Pops left. Eddy took one look at Benson and tried to hold back his laughter.

"Oh, man, this is rich," Eddy said to himself.

"What's rich?" Benson asked sternly.

"You're a talking gumball machine," Ed blurted out, causing Eddy to explode with laughter.

Benson glared at Ed and Eddy. _Oh, great,_ he thought sarcastically. _I bet these guys are even less mature than Mordecai and Rigby._

"Ed, that was very rude," Edd scolded. He walked up to Benson. "I apologize for their childish behavior, sir."

"That's okay. I deal with people like those two everyday," Benson replied flatly.

"My friends and I are here for our summer jobs,"

"Ah, yes, Ed, Double-D & Eddy. Welcome to the park," Benson said. "I'm Benson, the park manager. I'll be your boss this summer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Benson," Edd replied as he shook Benson's hand. "Thank you for allowing us the opportunity to work here."

Benson smiled at Edd and said, "You're welcome." _I guess two out of three isn't bad_, he thought.

"When can we start?" Edd asked.

"First thing in the morning," Benson answered. "For now, I'm gonna have Mordecai and Rigby give you guys a tour of the house and the park."

Benson turned on the intercom and used it to call Mordecai and Rigby into his office.

"You guys have been playing video games all day instead of working," Benson said when Mordecai and Rigby came into the office. "Make yourselves useful and give our new employees a tour of the house and the park."

"Alright. C'mon, guys," Mordecai said, motioning the Eds to follow him and Rigby.

* * *

After the house tour, Mordecai, Rigby & the Eds left the house. They were about to start their tour of the park when they ran into Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost.

"Who's the freak?" Eddy asked.

"Hey! Who are you callin' a freak?" Muscle Man retorted.

"Have ya looked in the mirror lately?"

"OOOOOHHHHH! You just got burned, Muscle Man!" Rigby taunted.

"Shut up!" Muscle Man shouted.

"YOU shut up!"

Muscle Man growled at Eddy and Rigby.

"Hey, Muscle Man," Mordecai greeted. "Didn't you and High-Five Ghost get fired this morning?"

"Yeah, but we're gonna go ask Benson for our jobs back," Muscle Man replied.

"Good luck with that,"

"Cool Halloween costumes," Ed commented.

Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost gave Ed awkward looks.

"What are you talkin' about, bro? We're not wearing costumes," Muscle Man said.

"-and it's not Halloween," High-Five Ghost added.

"Ignore him. He's an idiot," Eddy said, regarding Ed.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Muscle Man asked the Eds.

"This is Ed, Double-D & Eddy," Mordecai answered, pointing out who was who. "They'll be working here for the summer."

"Why do they call you 'Double-D'?" Muscle Man asked Edd.

"Well, my name is Edd but with two D's instead of one," Edd explained.

"They all have the same name," Rigby said. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"You know who else's name is Ed? MY MOM'S!" Muscle Man exclaimed. He and High-Five Ghost high-fived each other and ran into the house.

Mordecai, Rigby & the Eds were unamused by Muscle Man's joke.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? 'Cause I ain't laughin'," Eddy said.

"Sorry about Muscle Man. He can be a real turd sometimes," Mordecai commented.

"I still don't know what a turd is," Ed said.

"You don't need to know, Ed," Edd replied.

"C'mon, let's go meet Skips," Rigby suggested.

The group of five began heading over to Skips's house.

* * *

Skips was at his house, doing push-ups in the driveway. Mordecai, Rigby & the Eds showed up.

"Hey, Skips," Mordecai greeted.

With a grunt, Skips pulled himself onto his feet. "Hey, guys," he greeted back.

Ed gasped. "IT'S A MONKEY!" he exclaimed, pointing at Skips.

Wanting to hug Skips, Ed proceeded to run towards him, causing Skips to take a few steps backwards. Edd, Eddy, Mordecai & Rigby grabbed Ed just in time and pulled him back.

"Ed, please, not again," Edd complained.

"Knock it off, Monobrow," Eddy ordered. "He doesn't wanna be hugged."

"Is he okay?" Skips wondered, regarding Ed.

"No, he loves animals and he wants to hug you because you look like a gorilla," Eddy explained.

"You should've seen him earlier when he hugged me and Mordecai," Rigby commented.

"Are they the new employees Benson hired for the summer?" Skips asked, referring to the Eds when he said 'they'.

"Yeah, this is Ed, Double-D & Eddy," Mordecai answered, pointing out who was who.

"Nice to meet you three," Skips said.

"Likewise," Edd replied.

"Can I feed you a banana?" Ed asked Skips.

There was an awkward silence. Skips stared at Ed, unamused.

"Uh...we're gonna go now," Mordecai said.

"Yeah. See ya later, Skips," Rigby said.

Edd, Eddy, Mordecai & Rigby walked off while dragging Ed away.

"But, guys, he's so cute!" Ed complained.

"Shut up, Ed," Eddy said.

* * *

After the park tour, Mordecai, Rigby & the Eds returned to the park house. The Eds went upstairs to their bedroom so they could unpack their bags.

The Eds' bedroom was located inside the empty room from the Regular Show episode 'This Is My Jam'. The bedroom had three beds and two windows.

"It certainly was nice of Mordecai and Rigby to provide us a tour of the park," Edd commented.

"I wanted to hug the monkey and feed him a banana," Ed complained.

"Get over it, Monobrow," Eddy replied. "You can't go around hugging people all the time."

"Eddy's right, Ed," Edd agreed. "You need to learn to respect someone's personal space."

"It's bad enough we hafta spend the whole summer working with all these weirdos," Eddy commented.

"Eddy, that's enough," Edd scolded. "You and Ed have been poking fun at these good people since the moment we arrived. They may not resemble humans but that doesn't mean they should be treated any differently than you, Ed or I."

"Whatever,"

"Do you think they have jawbreakers here, Double-D?" Ed asked.

"I'm not quite sure, Ed," Edd replied. "but once we receive our first paychecks, we can locate a candy store in town and purchase jawbreakers there."

"Cool,"

"I bet that talking gumball machine has jawbreakers inside of him," Eddy joked. "Maybe, we can get him to cough some up."

Eddy laughed.

"Good one, Eddy," Ed said as he laughed too.

Edd noticed Benson standing by the doorway, with an angry look on his face.

"Eddy?" Edd said.

"What?" Eddy asked.

Edd pointed towards Benson. When Eddy turned around and saw Benson glaring at him, he realized that Benson heard what he said.

"Oh...hey, Benson," Eddy said nervously. "What's up?"

"Since you're new here, I'm gonna let that comment slide," Benson said sternly. "but if you continue to disrespect me, there will be consequences."

"Ligthen up, chrome-dome. It was just a joke,"

Benson's gumballs turned red. "WHAT did you just call me?"

"Excuse me, Benson," Edd interrupted, hoping to prevent any fighting. "What time do we begin working tomorrow?"

Benson sighed as his gumballs returned to their normal color. "8 AM," he answered.

"8 AM? That's too early for me!" Eddy complained.

Benson's gumballs turned red again. "Get used to it!" he demanded before leaving the room.

Eddy groaned. "It's gonna be a _long_ summer," he said.

"I believe you've already made that statement, Eddy," Edd replied.


End file.
